Du jour au lendemain
by laliloulette
Summary: Du jour au lendemain, tout a basculé... Pourquoi Ziva a-t-elle disparu? Pourquoi la revoient-ils deux ans plus tard, au cours d'une fusillade, en compagnie de terroristes?
1. Prologue

_Voilà une nouvelle fiction, que j'ai commencée il n'y a pas longtemps... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

_Je ne sais pas si la mis en ligne sera régulière, mais pour ma défense, je dirais que je suis débordée, et qu'en plus, je travaille en ce moment sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus long, après avoir partagé une idée avec une amie qui écrit aussi. Elle a trouvé super et m'a convaincue de l'écrire... C'est un très long projet, et que je ne publierai pas car il est indépendant de tout livre ou série... et n'a donc pas sa place sur fanfiction!_

_C'est le prologue d'une fiction, je pense, d'environ 8 chapitres. Il est très TRES court, je pourrais presque dire drabble... (je crois qu'il y a plus a lire dans ce commentaire quand dans ce prologue) . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les autres chapitres sont plus longs (~2500 mots pour le 1)._

_Disclaimer: NCIS ne m'appartient pas, tout est au génial Bellisario._

_Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Prologue:**

La fusillade était plutôt tournée à notre avantage: nous en avions tué deux déjà. Mais pendant que les trois terroristes restants tiraient une nouvelle rafale de balles, je vis deux personnes de plus se joindre à eux.

Non, ça ne pouvait être... Et pourtant, j'étais sûr de ne pas me tromper, mais c'était tellement impensable... La voix de DiNozzo dans l'oreillette me fit sursauter.

-Patron! C'est... C'est Ziva?

Je ne répondis pas, occupé à recharger mon arme. Lorsque je repassai la tête au-dessus des vieux barils, je vis clairement Ziva nous tirer dessus, sans nous toucher. Avant que je n'aie pu dire un mot à Myriam, lui crier de ne pas la tuer, elle avait déjà tiré, et l'avait touchée au bras.

Alors que je tuais les deux autres terroristes, et que Tony se chargeait du troisième, Ziva et l'homme avec qui elle était arrivée s'étaient déjà enfuis.

Elle était vivante... Blessée, mais vivante!

Myriam ne l'avait pas reconnue - ou, plutôt, elle n'avait jamais connu l'israélienne. Pour elle, c'était donc une simple terroriste, tout comme les autres. Mais pas pour moi, ni pour le reste de l'équipe. Était-elle vraiment passée du mauvais côté? Sinon, pourquoi prenait-elle part à une fusillade, contre nous?

Une question m'oppressait, une question insignifiante à première vue, mais qui changeait tout:

Avait-elle tiré à côté exprès... ou pas?

* * *

_Voilà, si ça vous a plu ou que vous avez une quelconque remarque à faire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review!_

_A bientôt!_


	2. Menaces

_Ayant bien avancé, je vous poste le chapitre 1... J'ai dû le couper en deux car il était bien trop long._

_Je remercie Abva et Supergirl971 pour leur review! Elles m'ont ait très plaisir!_

_Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 1**

_2 ans plus tôt..._

Après un parcours d'environ une demi-heure dans Washington, Ziva reprenait le chemin de son appartement. Elle aurait aimé courir plus, mais devait rentrer afin d'arriver à l'heure au NCIS.

Une fois chez elle, elle se doucha, s'habilla, et commença à préparer ses affaires quand son téléphone sonna. Intriguée - elle n'attendait aucun appel, elle rangea son arme à sa ceinture avant de décrocher.

-David.

-Ziva, comment vas-tu?

La jeune femme soupira et alla s'installer dans son canapé, ayant reconnu la voix familière. Entendre son père au téléphone annonçait toujours une mauvaise nouvelle imminente.

-Eli?

-Oui, ma fille, c'est moi.

La jeune israélienne ne savait pas comment réagir à cet appel, ça faisait déjà un an qu'elle était revenue d'Afrique, mais elle en voulait toujours autant à son père – et pas sans tort.

-Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu a voix... Devant le silence de sa fille, le directeur du Mossad avait repris la parole.

-Ziva, Ziva, toujours aussi obstinée! Écoute, j'ai pensé à toi l'autre jour. Une mission c'est mal terminée et... Enfin bref, on recherche quelqu'un, une place au Kidon (Metsada) est libre.

-N'y pense même pas. Ziva avait répondu aussi sèchement qu'elle le pouvait, sa voix ne trahissant aucune émotion apparente.

-Je me disais bien que tu réagirais ainsi, mais réfléchis. Tout recommencerait depuis le début, tout rentrerais enfin dans l'ordre... C'est une occasion inespérée! Ce serait comme avant...

-Avant Ari? Avant l'Amérique, le NCIS? Je ne les oublierai pas comme ça, Eli. Et je ne reviendrai pas vers toi comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ma vie, maintenant, est ici, avec mon équipe, et tu n'y changeras rien.

-Tu tiens vraiment à eux, non?

-Oui. Ce sont mes amis, ma famille. Tu ne pourras pas effacer ces cinq années et tout ce qu'elles m'ont apporté. Et je vais rester ici, au NCIS, avec eux, encore longtemps.

-Je ne crois pas que tu m'a bien compris. Et ce serait dommage qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, surtout si tu restes, comme tu a si justement dis, « encore longtemps »...

Ces menaces, prononcées à demi-mot, n'étaient pas passées inaperçues pour Ziva.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à eux pour me faire revenir! Tu n'est qu'un...

-A bientôt, Ziva, la coupa-t-il.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il avait raccroché.

Ziva était furieuse contre son père, et inquiète pour ses amis. Ils n'avaient rien à voir dans cette histoire, ils ne pouvaient pas payer pour elle, à sa place; tant d'injustice la sidérait.

Et on ne discutait pas avec Eli David, le directeur du Mossad... Elle refusait ne serait-ce que poser un seul orteil en Israël, pourtant son pays d'origine, et encore moins de reprendre sons ancien boulot et de tuer aussi bien des coupables que des innocents.

Mais la jeune femme sentait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix, son père serait prêt à tout pour la faire revenir. Et tuer ses amis, sa seule famille, était compris dans le « tout ».

Plongée dans ses sombres réflexions, elle prit son sac et monta dans sa voiture. La mini rouge vif venait de quitter la ruelle lorsque Ziva fut sortie de ses pensées par Gibbs, qui l'appelait.

-Oui.

Ziva, un léger problème. Juste un léger contre-temps, prenez la direction de l'hôpital, celui qui se trouve tout proche des bureaux. On vous y attend en salle 71.

-Gibbs? Que c'est-il passé?

-Rien de grave, un accident. A tout de suite.

En colère contre son patron, qui ne lui avait rien dit de plus, elle se rendit donc à l'hôpital, légèrement inquiète. Un accident... Qui avait été blessé? Tout d'un coup, l'évidence la frappa: cet accident n'en étais pas vraiment un. Surtout après les menaces de son père.

Elle arriva, un peu essoufflée, en chambre 71, où était regroupée toute l'équipe autour du lit d'un blanc immaculé, où était couché McGee, une jambe dans le plâtre et quelques hématomes au visage.

-McGee! Mais que c'est-il passé?

-Le bleu a encore trouvé le moyen de se faire remarquer, commenta DiNozzo.

Ziva le foudroya du regard, son esprit d'éternel gamin arrivait à le faire plaisanter dans une situation comme celle-là...

-Je sortais du café, j'ai traversé... Quand, tout d'un coup, une voiture noire a déboulé et m'a foncé dessus.

-Tu es sûr que c'était vraiment un accident?

-Oui, oui, le type s'est arrêté, à appelé les urgences, il s'est excusé et m'a même donné 100$, pour les frais d'hôpital a-t-il dit, avant de repartir en s'assurant que j'étais entre de bonnes mains, avec les ambulanciers. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus et avait un avion à prendre. En plus, Ziva, personne ne me veut du mal!

Toute l'équipe rit, personne n'avait de dent contre McGee, si timide et gentil, et voir l'ex-agent du Mossad s'inquiéter était pour le moins... inhabituel. Ziva, elle, riait jaune. Personne, non. Mais elle, il y en avait, des gens qui lui en voulaient. Et son père avant tout. Elle avait la certitude maintenant que cet accident n'en était pas un, malgré les efforts du fautif pour le faire passer le crime comme tel. Elle était même étonnée qu'ils ne l'avaient pas tué. Ils se sont sûrement loupés, pensa-t-elle sombrement.

Il fallait qu'elle parte. Chaque instant qu'elle passait à leur côté les mettait en danger.

-Ils me gardent aujourd'hui en observation, mais je pourrais travailler à partir de demain. Je ne devrais juste pas aller sur la terrain, patron.

Après salutations, claques derrière la tête et câlin d'Abby, l'équipe prit congé de leur éternel bleu et alla au bureau.

Toute la journée, Ziva réfléchit. Partir, c'était protéger ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle n'oublierai jamais l'équipe, McGee, DiNozzo, Abby, Ducky, et encore moins Gibbs. Mais après ce qui était arrivé à Tim, elle ne voulait pas prendre plus de risques. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si l'un-d'eux mourrait, par sa faute. Et surtout son patron. Depuis quelques temps, elle sentait une autre forme de sentiments entre eux... Pas de l'amitié, elle en était sûre. Plus que ça, bien plus.

A la fin de la journée, sa décision était prise: elle allait rentrer en Israël, et réintégrer le Kidon.

* * *

_Voilà, si vous voulez critiquer ou commenter, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton là-dessous!_

_À bientôt!_


	3. Sentiments dévoilés

_Je vous poste dès maintenant la suite... _

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, même si je dois avouer que surtout dans ces chapitres, mais pour tout ce que j'écris, il ne se passe pas grand chose: je ne mets jamais beaucoup d'action, mais surtout des sentiments._

_Je remercie ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, c'est encourageant de savoir qu'on est lue ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 2**

Elle empila lentement ses vêtements avant de le ranger dans sa valise, emportant la plupart - mais non la totalité – de ses nombreuses affaires. Le reste demeurerait dans le petit appartement, elle ne pouvait tout prendre avec elle.

Une fois les étagères vidées à moitié de ses innombrables livres, de différentes langues passant de l'hébreu au français, elle s'empara d'une pile de photos qu'elle regarda avant de les caser dans son sac: c'était des images de l'équipe, prises pendant différentes enquêtes.

On pouvais voir sur une image McGee qui subissait encore d'une des gamineries de Tony, ce dernier, un sourire dragueur au visage devant une jeune témoin, Palmer subissant une des interminables anecdotes de Ducky, Gibbs et son regard bleu acier - cette photo fit un pincement au coeur de Ziva: ce serait dur, très dur de les quitter,et encore pire de _le_ quitter - , ou encore la dernière où se tenait toute l'équipe, plus heureux que jamais.

C'est avec une grande peine que finalement Ziva acheta, depuis son ordinateur, un billet d'avion Washington-Tel Aviv. Aller simple... Elle avait des remords plein le coeur, et s'en voulait de les quitter sans plus d'explications. Mais sa décision était prise, et elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en se rappelant qu'elle agissait ainsi pour les protéger.

Elle n'aurait pu se résoudre à leur en parler, au fond d'elle elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le courage. Ils n'auraient jamais accepté son départ, et si ils l'avaient laissée aller prendre son avion - ce qui était vraiment improbable - , elle aurait dû les quitter en voyant cette douleur dans leurs yeux... De plus, elle ne supportait pas les adieux.

La jeune israélienne ne voulait pas non plus leur laisser une lettre: que leur écrire, comment expliquer?

De toute manière, ils finiraient bien par comprendre, sûrement grâce à McGee qui tracerait ses différents appels et verrait celui de son père.

Et leur laisser une lettre d'adieux signifiait qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais, et il lui restait toujours un infime espoir que ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

Après avoir en partie vidé son appartement, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de se changer les idées, se plonger dans l'écriture d'une lettre lui aurait été bien difficile. Elle ne voulait plus y repenser, oublier cette journée jusqu'au moment fatidique.

Mais elle savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'oublierais pas. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle garderait en tête le souvenir que le lendemain, elle monterait dans sa voiture en direction de l'aéroport, et qu'elle ne reposerais probablement plus jamais le pied ici.

La seule manière de se changer un tant soit peu les idées était d'aller courir. Ce qu'elle fit, n'ayant d'autre solution. Elle fit le tour du parc plongé dans l'obscurité pour la dernière fois, et ensuite courra sans but précis, à part celui d'oublier.

Avec étonnement, elle se retrouva devant la maison de Gibbs. Elle ne savait si c'était le hasard ou le destin qui l'avait poussée à venir ici, mais ne souhaitait pas entrer: le revoir ne ferait qu'accentuer la difficulté de s'en séparer, elle le savait, à jamais.

Écoutant son coeur plus que sa raison, elle poussa doucement la porte: la douleur n'importait plus, elle ne pouvait pas partir sans l'avoir vu une dernière fois.

L'agent regarda sa montre – 20 heures. D'ici moins de 12 heures, elle serait en route pour Israël. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement et descendit , marche après marche, l'escalier de la cave où elle était sûre de le trouver.

Il leva la tête vers la silhouette, et, après l'avoir identifiée, déclara:

-Ziva?

-Gibbs... J'étais dans le coin alors je me suis permise de passer. Je ne vous dérange pas?

-Pas du tout, assied-toi seulement.

La jeune femme s'exécuta, prenant place sur un vieux tabouret en bois qui émit un grincement désapprobateur.

-Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Que ce passe-t-il, Ziva?

-Rien du tout. Je vais bien, Gibbs, répondit-elle en essayant de s'en convaincre elle-même.

Les deux-là préférant toujours le silence à la parole, il lui offrit du bourbon avant de se remettre à travailler sur son bateau. L'israélienne s'empara d'un outil sur l'établis et se mit à l'aider, ponçant le bois, en face de lui.

Leurs regards leur suffisaient à se comprendre, et pas un seul mot ne fut prononcé durant l'heure qui s'en suivit.

Ziva n'était pas tranquille, des pensées tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Cela lui était très dur de quitter toute l'équipe, mais quitter Gibbs lui semblait être un effort surhumain.

Depuis 5 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Ziva, depuis quelques temps, pensait même que c'était carrément de l'amour. Elle se sentait profondément attirée par lui, et jalouse dès qu'une femme rousse passait par là.

Mais elle ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient partagés, et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas le moment pour franchir le cap: demain, elle partirait, et elle ne voulait pas compliquer encore un peu plus la situation.

Sauf que Gibbs, lui, ne savait pas qu'elle ne serait plus là le lendemain. Et pour lui, c'était le moment idéal pour lui avouer ses sentiments, qui étaient de plus en plus forts de jour en jour. Il l'aimait, il en était sûr. Il espérait juste que le contraire soit vrai. C'était à lui de faire le premier pas...

Alors qu'il cherchait ses mots depuis un bon quart d'heure, ne sachant pas comment aborder Ziva sur ce sujet, ils se retrouvèrent, au détour d'une armature du bateau, brusquement face à face.

Et là, ne réfléchissant pas, en oubliant tout son discours, il se laissa aller à ses sentiments, et, jouant le tout pour le tout, fondit sur ses lèvres.

Il posa les siennes délicatement sur celles de Ziva, ne forçant rien, lui laissant faire le choix de l'accepter ou pas. Et il n'eut plus aucun doute, lorsque, doucement, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres avant que leurs langues ne se rencontrent avec avidité.

Le baiser, doux mélange d'envies et de douceur, s'enflamma rapidement dans un ballet entêtant. Les deux manquaient d'air, mais ne pouvaient se résoudre à briser cet instant magique. Au bout d'un moment incroyablement long, leurs bouches se quittèrent, et ils restèrent encore leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, cogitant leurs pensées respectives.

Gibbs était plus heureux que jamais et rêvait de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses rêves étaient devenus réalité, il n'osait encore y croire. Ils allaient sûrement devenir un couple, vivre une relation, une relation dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il aimait Ziva du fond du coeur, et, maintenant, avait la certitude qu'elle aussi.

Ziva, elle, était perturbée par tant de tendresse, tant d'amour dans un baiser. Il avait fait le premier pas... Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle était incroyablement triste: sa décision ne changerait pas, elle devait partir, Gibbs ou pas Gibbs. Et le quitter sans explications après ça lui semblait injuste, pour lui. Il douterait, serait plus triste que jamais. Elle n'aurait jamais dû entrer chez lui. Elle avait toujours refusé de faire face à ses sentiments, elle avait toujours fui. La jeune femme était en proie à un dilemme impossible à résoudre. D'un côté le NCIS, ses amis, sa relation avec Gibbs, mais aussi le danger représenté et la vengeance quasi-certaine de son père. De l'autre, le retour aux sources, au Mossad, aux assassinats et à la torture, mais aussi la certitude que ceux qu'elle aimait étaient à l'abri.

Et elle s'était toujours sacrifiée. Elle était même prête à sacrifier son amour, sa raison de vivre. Le bilant était donc: Israël, 1. NCIS, 0.

Alors que Gibbs allait capturer ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser, elle se retira légèrement. Son patron la regarda alors avec des yeux remplis d'incompréhension, l'aimait-elle vraiment? Pourquoi se retirait-elle? Il fut rassuré par ce qu'elle lui dit:

-Je t'aime, Gibbs. Ne le doute jamais. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps... S'il te plaît.

Bien sûr. Il pouvait le comprendre. Lui aussi avait eu besoin de temps avant d'admettre ses sentiments. Il lui posa un baiser dans les cheveux, et elle monta dans les escaliers sans l'entendre ajouter «On en reparlera quand tu seras prête».

Il la regarda avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, sans se douter que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la verrait avant bien longtemps...

_Voilà, donc, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter (négatif ou positif)._

_La suite devrait normalement arriver assez vite, donc à bientôt!_


	4. Départ

_Voilà un petit chapitre de transition, il est assez court et ne me plaît pas vraiment, mais nécessaire... _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, Ziva regarda nostalgiquement son appartement avant de le quitter une fois pour toute. De grosses cernes marquaient ses yeux fatigués: elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, perdue dans ses pensées.

Les souvenirs de son baiser échangé avec Gibbs lui revenaient sans cesse. Cela lui brisait le cœur de le laisser sans explications à l'aube d'une relation naissante, tout comme de quitter l'équipe, du jour au lendemain, sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi.

Remplie de doutes et de remords, elle se dirigea vers l'aéroport, le cœur serré. Elle se présenta au guichet avant d'enregistrer ses bagages. La jeune femme monta dans l'avion et s'installa au bout d'une rangée encore vide, une fenêtre sur sa gauche, essayant de faire le vide dans ses pensées.

Lorsque l'avion décolla, une demi-heure plus tard, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Un vieux couple à côté d'elle essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ne comprenait pas son malheur. La désormais officier du Mossad - à nouveau – regardait Washington s'éloigner au-dessous de l'avion qui montait toujours plus haut dans le ciel dégagé. Elle observa les voitures, et se dit que son équipe, ses amis, sa famille, tous ceux qu'elle aimait se trouvaient là, dans cette ville qui se faisait de plus en plus petite...

Finalement, la capitale fut hors de vue, et elle laissa son regard errer sur le paysage. Elle s'en voulait tellement... Ses larmes coulaient toujours, inondant ses joues les unes après les autres, ne semblant jamais s'arrêter...

**oOoOo**

Lorsque le patron arriva à l'open-space, il fut étonné de voir que Ziva n'était pas encore arrivée, d'habitude, c'était plutôt DiNozzo le retardataire. Agacé, il s'assit à son bureau en soupirant devant la tonne de paperasse qu'il avait à faire.

La jeune femme lui manquait, il voulait lui parler pour le soir d'avant, mais elle était visiblement bien en retard. Au bout d'une heure, il commença à s'inquiéter: ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune femme, elle avait toujours été si ponctuelle. Il avait déjà essayé d'appeler sur son portable et sur son téléphone fixe, mais personne ne répondait. Il était pourtant spécifié dans ses règles de ne jamais être injoignable! Bon, ses agents ne suivaient pas ses règles à la lettre, mais la règle n°13 n'était-elle pas « le règles sont faites pour être enfreintes » ? Et de toute manière, lui aussi ne les respectait pas toujours, comme pour la fameuse n°12... Mais quand même, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Ziva, une heure de retard... Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'elle, ne pouvait se concentrer sur ses rapports à terminer.

Il décida de passer à son appartement, si elle y était, elle allait l'entendre. Conduisant aussi mal qu'à son habitude, il atteignit l'immeuble de son agent en un temps record, malgré la circulation du centre-ville.

Il sonna, attendit, mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Entrainé par une mauvaise intuition, il crocheta la serrure et poussa la porte.

Ce qu'il vit alors le laissa sans voix: les étagères étaient pour la plupart vidées, la bonne moitié des objets posés d'habitude sur les meubles et la table avaient disparu. L'ancien marine entra dans le petit trois-pièces et se dirigea avec peine vers la chambre. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait y trouver, mais devait se l'assurer. Son pressentiment se trouva vérifié lorsqu'il vit les armoires aussi vides que les siens, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Les photos normalement disposées à différents endroits avaient toutes disparu, et les tiroirs ne contenaient plus grand-chose.

Gibbs ne put en tirer qu'une triste conclusion: l'israélienne était bel et bien partie. Elle avait fait ses valises, mais pourquoi? Et pour aller où? Elle ne leur avait rien dit, mais visiblement n'était pas prête de revenir dans cet appartement. Serait-elle retournée en Israël?

L'hypothèse était plausible, même si elle avait dit ne plus jamais vouloir y aller. Mais pourquoi était-elle partie ainsi? Sûrement pas à cause de la soirée d'avant, quelque chose lui disait que c'était vraiment grave pour qu'elle les quitte tous. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas plié bagage de son plein gré... Plongé dans ses réflexions, il s'engouffra dans sa voiture pour revenir au NCIS.

Le mentor de l'équipe s'en voulait, il aurait dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son agent, surtout pendant sa visite tardive. Mais il était passé à côté des quelques infimes détails qui lui auraient juste faits s'inquiéter légèrement pour Ziva. Elle avait voulu ne pas montrer ses émotions, une fois de plus, et avait réussi. Il n'avait eu aucun moyen de savoir, il ne devait pas culpabiliser ainsi. Mais il se sentait tellement responsable...

Une fois revenu aux bureaux, il exposa brièvement le problème à ses seuls agents restants, Tony et Tim. Ceux-ci réagirent de la même manière que leur supérieur. Il n'y avait pas de raison que Ziva déguerpisse ainsi, sans explications. Mais, d'après eux, des explications, il y en avait toujours.

McGee se précipita sur son ordinateur et se mit à pianoter sur son clavier à la recherche d'une piste. DiNozzo était descendu prévenir Ducky et Abby, et s'il ne se faisait pas de soucis de réaction pour le légiste, il s'inquiétait fortement pour cette dernière. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de se mettre à l'abri après avoir annoncé la terrible nouvelle...

Gibbs, pendant ce temps, était monté voir le directeur et lui expliquer sa triste découverte, et essayait de se donner courage et persévérance. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour elle, et était rempli de remords. Il fallait absolument trouver pourquoi elle était partie, où, et, surtout, la ramener. Il ne voulait pas la ramener de force, si elle avait pris d'elle-même cette décision, mais dans ce cas-là, essayer de la convaincre. Mais il était certain que ce n'était pas son souhait et qu'elle voulait revenir, du moins, il l'espérait.

* * *

_Voilà, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais je vous promets que ce sera mieux dans le suivant, avec, au programme, les émotions de Gibbs, et, surtout, la confrontation Ziva / Eli..._


	5. Confrontation

**Chapitre 4:**

La jeune femme vit avec soulagement et appréhension le sol israélien se rapprocher de plus en plus. Après des heures d'avion au-dessus de l'Atlantique, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir heureuse que ce long voyage se termine enfin, ou plutôt mal à l'aise de bientôt revoir son père, la raison de son retour.

Elle était exténuée, n'ayant pu dormir ni cette nuit ni dans l'avion: ses pensées la tourmentaient et malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pu fermer une seule paupière durant ces longues heures de vol.

Les roues touchèrent bientôt le tarmac de l'aéroport de Tel-Aviv. Après avoir récupéré ses bagages et monté dans un taxi, l'israélienne eut une légère hésitation. Elle ne savait si elle devait se diriger en premier lieu vers le Mossad ou plutôt prendre la direction de son vieil appartement, qui lui appartenait depuis bien longtemps déjà et qu'elle avait – malheureusement – utilisé trop de fois à son goût: Lorsqu'elle travaillait encore au Mossad, ou encore après la séparation de l'équipe et avant la Somalie...

Finalement, elle décida d'aller en priorité poser ses bagages et se changer avant de se rendre à l'agence.

Elle donna donc l'adresse au chauffeur en esquissant un petit sourire. Le seul point positif de son retour était bien sûr de pouvoir pratiquer à nouveau sa langue natale. Entendre la mélodie que formaient les mots, avec ces douces intonations qui lui étaient propres, lui fit un bien fou.

Pour une fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentit presque chez elle: elle avait bien insisté sur le presque, car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que chez elle, maintenant, c'était l'Amérique... Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelait le contraire: après tout, elle était née ici, avait vécu son enfance dans ce pays. Et le fait que se soit son père qui l'ait forcée à y revenir ne changerait jamais le fait qu'elle soit sur ce qu'elle appellerait toujours sa terre d'origine... Ces émotions la réconfortaient maintenant, mais, elle ne le savait pas encore, donneraient aussi une certaine justification à son père.

**oOoOo**

A Washington, pendant ce temps, les membres de l'équipe de tête étaient à la fois tristes et furieux. L'ambiance n'avait que dans de rares cas été plus tendue que là. Mais tous le savaient bien: Ziva était partie pour de bon, et ne reviendrait pas, quelles que soient ses raisons. Officiellement, au bout d'une semaine, le directeur pouvait prendre la décision d'engager un nouveau membre dans l'équipe. Et les autres savaient qu'il n'y manquerait pas. Si ils voulaient la garder, ils avaient donc sept jours devant eux pour la retrouver et la persuader de revenir, avant qu'elle ne soit remplacée.

Ça ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Vance, car pour lui, ses agents n'étaient que pions qu'il déplaçait à sa guise sur le grand échiquier. Indifférent de tout, sa décision ne pourrait pas être discutée, même par un Gibbs hors de lui.

Mais voilà, Gibbs, pour l'instant, n'éprouvait aucune colère. Il se doutait que Ziva n'était partie qu'avec justification. Il était juste effondré. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. D'ailleurs, à ses propres souvenirs, il ne s'était senti aussi désespéré qu'à la mort de Shanon et Kelly, ce qui le perturbait fortement: Il était aussi triste que lorsque sa femme et sa fille étaient partis à jamais, mais après tout, Ziva n'était ni sa femme, ni sa fille... Elle était un membre de son équipe. Rien de plus. Il essayait de se le persuader, mais, au fond de lui, il savait bien que c'était faux, ses sentiments le lui rappelaient. Elle lui manquait tellement...

Il en était maintenant sûr, ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ziva n'était autre que de l'amour. Un amour qu'il ne s'était avoué (et qu'il lui avait avoué) qu'au dernier moment, pour son plus grand malheur.

Soupirant bruyamment, l'ancien sniper se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi , alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux, tout s'écroulait ainsi? Il se releva, pris d'une résolution: celle de retrouver Ziva, coûte que coûte.

**oOoOo**

Après avoir déposé ses affaires dans son appartement, la jeune femme avait pris un taxi en destination de la bien connue agence des services secrets israéliens. Assise à l'arrière, elle se tordait les mains, plus qu'anxieuse. Avoir une confrontation avec son père, après la Somalie, aurait fait peur à plus d'un, mais après les menaces qu'elle avait reçues... Elle savait déjà que leur discussion dégénèrerait complètement, et qu'elle ne pourrait se terminer autrement que très mal.

Après s'être énervée contre le chauffeur qui n'allait pas assez vite à son goût, elle arriva finalement à l'entrée du Mossad. Les grands bâtiments imposants se dressaient devant elle, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la boule qui grandissait dans sa gorge, de même que son angoisse.

Les mains moites, elle entra et s'annonça. La secrétaire la fit monter puis patienter dans une salle exigüe, pourvue d'une seule et minuscule fenêtre donnant sur d'autres immeubles.

Au bout d'un moment lui semblant interminable, le directeur David entra à son tour ans la pièce et s'avança vers sa fille.

-Ziva... Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir ici. Embrasse donc ton père.

-Eli, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là.

L'homme étira ses lèvres dans un sourire cruel et complètement ironique.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Après tout, tu es venue ici de ton plein gré! s'innocenta-t-il.

-Ce que tu fais est totalement injuste.

Ziva s'était levée, faisant face et défiant son père d'un regard noir.

-Autant pour eux que pour moi, reprit-elle.

-Ziva, je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup pour te convaincre: te voilà déjà là. Mais si tu les a désertés aussi vite, c'est qu'après tout, au fond de toi, tu savais quel était ton devoir. Et cette décision que tu as prise, ce dilemme, a finit par faire pencher la balance du bon côté. C'est le poids de te conscience qui a fait ça. Le poids de tes origines. Tu savais qu'il te fallait revenir dans ton pays, l'aider à nouveau comme tu le faisais auparavant, rejoindre ta famille, continuer ce pourquoi Tali, Michael et tellement d'autres sont morts: ça s'appelle le patriotisme, Ziva, car même après être devenue américaine, tu resteras toujours, du point de vue de tes sentiments, citoyenne israélienne. C'est ici ton foyer, ta nation. Tu y es née et rien n'y changera: cette culture et ces mœurs resteront toujours ancrés en toi, cette volonté de sauver ton pays, ton origine. Tu savais que jamais tu ne serais comme eux, car tu était trop différente: deux cultures, des coutumes, et même une autre religion. Ce que tu as fait, revenir finalement vers ta patrie, beaucoup le font chaque jour. Car tu es humaine, Ziva, tu ne te détache pas aussi facilement des choses que tu voudrais oublier. Tout ça pour te dire que même en étant là-bas, tu n'as jamais oublié d'où tu viens, et que tu me le montres maintenant.

-Tu sais très bien que mes motivations n'ont rien à voir avec tout ce baratin. Ce que j'ai fait, c'est avant tout pour eux que je l'ai fait. Pour eux, que tu menaçais. Pour eux, que tu n'aurais pas hésité à tuer. Car tu es trop lâche, Eli, trop lâche pour voir la vérité en face, pour t'avouer que tu es seul, en haut de ta pyramide. Après Ari, tu ne voulait pas être humilié à nouveau ainsi. Quand tu as su que j'étais devenue citoyenne américaine, tu t'es senti trahi. Tout ça à cause d'un père, qui, finalement, n'a jamais su donner de l'amour à ses enfants. Un père qui, au lieu de faire comme les autres, et de vouloir absolument les protéger de notre monde, aussi cruel soit-il, a préféré les envoyer en première ligne pour se faire tuer, pour soit-disant ''sauver notre pays''. La vérité, c'est que tu es trop lâche pour te dire qu'après tout, tout ça est entièrement à cause de toi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai toujours tout fait pour mes enfants, pour vous, et voilà tout ce qui me revient. Du mépris. Mais tu es là, et, je le sais, pour les raisons que j'ai citées précédemment, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Tu fais maintenant partie du Mossad, à nouveau, Ziva. Et question de lâcheté,c'est toi qui a fuis ton pays, et c'est toi qui a déserté de tes amis, sans leur en parler.

-Je suis partie à cause de toi!

-Tu fuis quand tu te sens en danger, et tu n'as jamais voulu accorder une quelconque importance au rejet de tes sentiments, mais tout ça n'est que de la lâcheté.

-Eh bien, tel père, telle fille, non? s'exclama Ziva, avant de sortir de la salle en claquant la porte le plus violemment possible.

Le ton était monté petit à petit, et elle était sûre que tout le bâtiment les avait entendus. D'ailleurs, en sortant, en furie, elle vit tous les regards tournés vers elle et la porte de la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter, sachant que le directeur était encore là-dedans.

Le jeune femme était complètement hors d'elle. Elle rentra directement chez elle et se prépara à aller courir, comme d'habitude, courir pour se calmer, mais en songeant tristement que dès le lendemain, elle devrait travailler au Mossad.

_Review?_


End file.
